


First Kill

by GrislyTeeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrislyTeeth/pseuds/GrislyTeeth
Summary: You're sire brings a weeping human to you, and they expect you to feed.





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to First Taste

It's been a month since you were first turned. You wondered if your family began to worry about your absence. You wondered if your stomach would stop _trying to eat itself_.

Your sire didn't want you to leave their home, stating you being a newly-turned fledgling would be dangerous if you were to roam outside the house. Your senses are still new, hunger raw, primal and demanding. They knew you wouldn't make it far before slaughtering any human in your path. Not that they cared about human life, but vampires are meant to keep a low profile. Otherwise, your "kind" would be extinct. Despite your strength and speed, sunlight is fatal, as well as silver; two things humans are obviously immune too.

But your sire doesn't keep you a chained prisoner. You're free to leave, but if you were to cause trouble, you were left alone to deal with the consequences. So, you stayed.

They would bring food for you: rabbits, deer, and sometimes, moose. They would be dead already, but once in a while a live rabbit was brought for you. Your sire would let it flee around the large main room for you to catch. You would catch the furry animal, snap it's neck, and feed. A small snack, but the blood was quite good. 

Then your true test came.

\---

"**Please! Please!!! Don't hurt me!**" You awaken from slumber on the long sofa at the sudden shouts and yelps, lifting yourself off in surprise. Did someone try to break in? Are they dangerous? Slowly, you made your way to the front doors, but you freeze mid-step. A human in your sire's grasp, claws seizing him by his hoodie then moving their clawed fingers to grab at the back of the man's neck. You blink and open your mouth to speak, but the man's cuts caught your attention; mainly the blood seeping from them. 

That primal, hungry urge reared its ugly head.

_Food._  
  
You shake your head violently, snarling. Already your fangs were out, your own claws at the ready. Your sire watched you struggle with your instincts, hissing sharply to grab your attention.

"Our kind feeds on blood, and while animals are a fine source, human blood strengthens us the most." They gripped the man's neck harder when he struggled and began to thrash. He made distressed sounds at the mention of human blood. 

"I spared you, but he will not be. You will hold him tight and close to you," jerking the man's head up, they point to the pulsing jugular, "then bite, and drink." The man began to whimper, and tried to claw at the hand around his throat. Your sire snarls, and simply tosses the human at your feet. 

You stare in shock at the trembling human. He was too afraid to move, and you can see tears swelling at his eyes. Such weakness. Such fear. Such... vulnerable, easy prey.

_Bite and drink._

_Bite._

_Drink._

_Feed._

Your instincts shouted in agreement to your sire's instructions. You lowered yourself to the man's eye level, fangs bared. The man shot his head back to the front doors, but your sire blocked the way. They simply watched with red eyes and a dark expression, and the man shivered, deciding he'd rather look at you.

"Please. Just let me go. I w-wo-won't tell anybody about you guys.." He was sniffling now. You can see his expression strain into a grimace, breath hitching as he spoke and sobbed. "P-please... I don't w-want to die!"

You paused. That's how you were before you were turned. Before you were told of your fate, you were terrified of dying. You could've been this man.

But... you're _not_ him. You were chosen; he was not. 

Your guilty expression suddenly became blank, and you tilt your head to the side. Your eyes connect, and for a second the man felt hope you would listen. Perhaps you would show mercy and understanding. Perhap-

You lunged and grappled him to the ground, snarling and huffing like a wild animal. With a clawed hand, you force his head to the side and sink your fangs deep into the warm neck. Blood spurted out and onto the hard floor, your face, and the man's neck and chest. He screamed bloody murder, trying to claw at your face and kicking his legs in a desperate attempt to free himself. That only made you clamp down even harder, even shaking your head like a dog. He gurgled and groaned but soon his actions began to falter, body twitching from the shock. His cries were soon silenced, and finally you can drink without annoying resistance. 

The blood was pure ecstasy compared to the animals brought to you. The finest drink, pure bliss filling your mouth, down your throat, and into your gaping maw of a belly.

You let out a rumbling purr-like noise, savoring your meal. Your sire approaches, and you stiffen, growling a warning to them. You tried to drag your kill away to selfishly feed in peace, but they snarled back in anger. Submissively, you release your food and let it slump to the ground, keeping your head low and lowering on all fours as they knelt in front of you. They cup your chin and bring your face up, smiling as if they were a proud parent.

"A messy kill, but a kill nonetheless. Very good." You licked your lips, and with that praise, you couldn't help but give the tiniest smile. It felt good. Felt good to hunt. To feed. And the man's fresh made you feel energized and powerful. Oh, how you wanted more.

"Ah ah," your sire pats you on your bloodstained cheek. "You had your fill." They turned to your kill and you stiffen again, but dare not to growl. They lifted the dead human and licked at the puncture wounds you made, growling in content as they pushed their own fangs into flesh close to them. You watched, tempted to feed as well, but stayed in place. Your sire turns to you, mouth bloodied and eyes shining like rubies. Despite their monstrous and bloodied appearance, they gave a warm smile, and motioned for you to approach.  
  
"Oh, very well. Come." They held the man's limp arm up, sleeve pulled away to expose the wrist. You eagerly crawl to it and latch on, sucking and slurping in content, and soon your sire resumed feeding as well. 

The two of you enjoyed the fresh meal together, and wolves howled in the distance.


End file.
